valtiopelifandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Kyporia
Kyporian perustuslaillinen monarkkia eli Kyporia on valtio Välimeren Itäosissa. Kyporia kuuluu SAPU:un ja on yksi VIHTA:n perustajajäsenistä ja turvallisuusneuvoston vanha jäsenmaa. Sen lähin (ja ainut) naapurimaa on sen eteläinen naapuri Khalifornia. Kyporian pääkaupunki on Kirkuvia ja suurin kaupunki on Burut. Kasvillisuusvyöhykkeistä Kyporia kuuluu pääosin Välimeren nahkealehtiseen kasvillisuuteen. Kyporian asukasluku on 4,5 miljoonaa asukasta, joista 2 miljoonaa asuu Kyporian provinssissa (pinta-ala on noin 9 275 km²) ja 2.5 miljoonaa Liborian provinssissa (pinta-ala noin 10 400 km²). Kyporian perustuslaki määrittelee kansalliskieliksi kyprin ja lingua romanan. Kyporian bruttokansantuote vuonna 2017 oli 200 miljardia Talenttia. Historia Kyporian synty Kyporian saaren asutti noin 8000 eAk, Kypreiksi kutsuttu kansa. Kyprien arvellaan saapuneen Aasiasta, sillä heidän geneettinen perimänsä on lähempänä Aasialaista kuin Eurooppalaista ihmistä. Kyprit elivät metsästäjä-keräilijä kulttuurissa vuoteen 7500 eAk asti. Maanviljely saapui Kyporiaan melko varhain jo 7500 eAk. Alueella viljeltiin useita viljakasveja, kuten yksijyvävehnää ja ohraa, arkeologisten löytöjen perusteella myös hedelmiä ja vihanneksia on viljelty. Maanviljelyksen mukana saarelle saapui karjaa, nautoja, kauriita, vuohia ja sikoja. Näistä osa saatettiin tuoda saarelle villeinä. Maanviljelijät perustivat useita kasvavia kyliä, joista myöhemmin kehittyivät Kyporian esihistoriaa sävyttäneet kaupunkivaltiot. Tutkimusten mukaan näistä kaupungeista ensimmäinen perustettiin nykyisen alueelle noin 7000 eAk. Näiden varhaisten kylien asunnot olivat pyöreäpohjaisia puusta, tai tiilestä rakennettuja majoja. Noin 3000 eAk pienet kylät alkoivat teknologisen edistyksen myötä kasvaa ja kehittyä. Ensimmäiset varhaiset kaupunkivaltiot syntyivät Kyporiaan. Suunnilleen samoihin aikoihin Kyporia alkoi hyödyntämään ja myymään saarella runsaasti esiintyvää kuparia noin 3000 eAk. Kuparin arvellaankin saaneen nimensä juuri Kyporiasta. Kuparin merkitys aikakauden merkittävimmän metallin, pronssin, valmistuksessa paitsi toi Kyporian saarelle rikkauksia, myös mahdollisti Kyporiaa asuttaville heimoille ylläpitää aikalaisiaan edistyneempiä armeijoita. Yleinen vaurastuminen näkyi muun muassa arkkitehtuurin ja kulttuurin kehittymisenä. Kyporialainen teatteri otti ensiaskeleensa, ruokakulttuuri kehittyi, saarelle rakennettiin temppeleitä ja palatseja. Myös kyporialainen viinikulttuuri ja viinintuotanto kehittyivät ja viimeistään 2500-luvulle eAk. tultaessa olivat kyporialaiset kehittäneet viinituotantoaan siinä määrin, että viinistä saattoi tulla yksi Kyporian merkittävimpiä kauppatavaroita. Viiniköynnös oli Kyporian saaren tärkeimpiä hyötykasveja ja viini monien kaupunkivaltioiden merkittävimpiä vientituotteita oliiviöljyn, lihan, villan ja viljojen ohella. Viiniä myytiin varsinkin Välimeren itäisiin osiin, mutta vuosittain muutama hurjapää saattoi purjehtia kohti länttäkin, taloudelliset voitot mielessään. Kyporian kaupunkivaltioista tunnetuimpia olivat Athos, Kirkuvos ja Sparthos. Kaupunkivaltioita syntyi runsaasti siirtokuntien muodossa myös nykyisen Liborian alueelle. 1000 eAk alussa Kyporian kaupunkivaltiot kävivät niin kutsuttuja veljessotia itsenäistyneitä Liborian siirtokuntia vastaan. Kumpikaan osapuoli ei kyennyt saavuttamaan johtoasemaa näissä sodissa, ja ne päättyivätkin ns. valkoiseen rauhaan. Suurten keisarien aikakausi Vuoteen 900 eAk asti Kyporiaa asuttaneet pienet keisari- ja kuningaskunnat olivat lähinnä keskittyneet keskinäisiin verikostoihinsa, heimosotiinsa ja sukuvihoihinsa. 912 Kyporian ensimmäinen keisari ja Sparthoksen hallitsija Temurei yhdisti Kyporiaa asuttaneet hajanaiset heimot ja kaupunkivaltiot. Jo 914 eAk kyprit käynnistivät hyökkäyksen Liborian aluetta hallitsevaa dynastiaa vastaan. 915 eAk mennessä alue oli luisunut kyprien käsiin ja sitä hallinnut kuningas mestattu. Valtauksen onnistumista juhlistaneiden seremonioiden aikana Temurei julisti itsensä "keisarien keisariksi", ja jousiampujiensa kera surmasi seremoniaan kutsumansa päälliköt ja aatelin. Temurei vakautti asemansa nopeasti ja joko tuhosi, tai sulatti omaan armeijaansa johtajatta jääneet joukko-osastot. 930 eAk Temurein poika otti isänsä kuoltua hallitsijanimekseen Tsabutei I:sen ja jatkoi isänsä aloittamaa sotaretkeä Itään. Hänen johdollaan kyprit laajensivat alueitaan aina Sīstāniin ja Balūchestāniin saakka. Kyporian valtakunta käsittikin laajimmillaan (irl) Syyrian, Turkin Eteläisen rannikon, Irakin ja Iranin alueet. Arviolta 940-luvulla jAk. Tsabutei johdatti armeijansa Kyprivaltakunnan naapuria, Pakistadia vastaan. Taitavasti maastoa hyödyntäneet pakistadilaiset aiheuttivat kypreille raskaita tappioita, mutta joutuivat lopulta taipumaan sotilaallisen ylivoiman edessä. Pakistadia asuttaneet kansat (Nodorit, Fazilit ja Kardolit) olivat kuitenkin tehneet kypreihin suuren vaikutuksen sotilaallisilla kyvyillään ja vakuuttaneet keisarin mielettömyydestä jatkaa valloitusretkeä itään ja näin jättää huoltolinjat Pakisatdilaisten armoille. "Voit tappaa pakistadilaisen, murskata heidän armeijansa, polttaa kylänsä ja piirrittää linnakkeensa, mutta heidän alistamisensa on mahdotonta. He polvistuvat, vain noustakseen jälleen ja iskeäkseen tikarinsa vatsaasi." – Keisari Tsabutei ensimmäinen. Kyprit eivät alistaneet Pakistadia suoraan valtaansa, vaan tekivät siitä vasallinsa, Pakistadin keisari vannoi uskollisuutensa Kyporian keisarille ja maksoi tälle veroja ja sai vastineeksi Kyprivaltakunnan tarjoamaa suojelusta. Vuosien kuluessa Pakistadiin syntyi merkittävä kyprivähemmistö, jonka kauppareittien varrelle Pakistadin vanhimmat kylät ja kaupungit syntyivät. Viimeinen yleisesti hyväksytty "suurkeisari", tai "keisarien keisari" oli Temurei IV, joka ei kyennyt estämään kenraaliensa riidan kehittymistä avoimeksi sisällissodaksi vuonna 860 jAk. Termurei IV:en kuolema vuonna 870 hajotti Kyprivaltakunnan. Tämä aloitti vuoteen 1180 kestäneen, pimeänä-kautena tunnetun ajanjakson. Välimeren kauppamahdiksi Vuoteen 900 jAk oli Kyporia pudonnut antiikin ja varhaiskeskiajan suurvallasta, alueelliseksi suurvallaksi Välimeren itäosiin. Kyporia piti kuitenkin yhä hallussaan (irl) Turkin itäisiä rannikoita ja merkittäviä osia Syyriaa. Kyporia pyrkikin palauttamaan asemansa, pitkälti taloudellisin keinoin. Kyporian kauppamahdin perusta oli 1175-luvulla valmistunut Kirkuvian Arenal satama-telakka. Seuraavina vuosisatoina sitä laajennettiin, ja siitä tuli yksi maailman suurimmista ja vilkkaimmista satamista ja Välimeren kaupan keskittymä. Kyporia kehitti Arenalin laivastotelakalla sarjatuotanto periaatteen yli 700 vuotta ennen Khalifornialaista Henry Fordin vp vastinetta. Laivojen mallit ja osat, tuotantovaiheineen standardoitiin tuottavuuden kehittämiseksi. Sotalaivaa ei koskaan aikaisemmin maailmanhistoriassa, tai tämän jälkeenkään ole saatu vesille niin nopeasti (16 tuntia). (Sivuhuomautus; Lähimmäs tätä pääsi Khalifornia maailmansodan aikana, maan alettua sarjatuottamaan Liberty-luokan rahtilaivoja. Nopeimmillaan tällainen alus saattoi valmistua vajaassa viidessä päivässä.) Tämä kuudentoista tunnin esimerkki oli näytösluontoinen, mutta, naapurimaidensa kauhuksi, todellisuudessa kovan paikan tullen Arenal kykeni varustamaan sadan aluksen laivaston vajaassa seitsemässäkymmenessä päivässä. Pienellä telakka ja satama -alueella työskenteli päivittäin lähes 15 000 miestä. Sanan arsenaali arvellaan periytyvän tästä Kyporian muinaisesta voimainosoituksesta. Kyporia kuului todistetusti ensimmäisiä laivastotykistöä käyttäneisiin valtioihin Euroopassa. Kyporian sotaoppi perustui raskailla kaleereilla liikuteltaviin, suojatulta ampuviin aluksiin ja kevyempien alusten kuljettamaan merijalkaväkeen, joka kykeni taistelemaan niin merellä, kuin rannikoillakin. Kyporian iskuvoima keskiajalla ja sen jälkeenkin perustui ammattisotilaista koostuvaan merijalkaväkeen. Kevyesti, mutta tehokkaasti aseistettu merijalkaväki oli koulutettu taistelemaan häikäilemättömän nopeasti, omia tappioita kaihtamatta ja "vankeja ei oteta" -periaatteella. 1450-luvulla arvioitiin, että Kyporia voisi kahden päivän sisällä halutessaan ottaa hallintaansa minkä hyvänsä kevyesti linnoitetun alueen Itäisellä-Välimerellä. Keskiajalla Kyporian vauraus perustui ennen kaikkea kaupankäyntiin itämaiden, erityisesti Kortalian ja Paksitadin kanssa. Kyporian kaleerit, koggit, karakit ja hulkit olivat tavallinen näky Välimerellä. Muun muassa suurin osa Eurooppaan tuodusta sahramista ja pippurista kulki Kyporian kautta. Saaduilla varoilla perustettiin ensimmäisiä nykyaikaisen kaltaisia koululaitoksia, parannettiin teitä ja rakennettiin uudempia ja kestävämpiä asumuksia slummiutuneiden korttelien tilalle. Lopulta Kyporia kuitenkin menetti suurimman painoarvonsa kauppamahtina ja kaukokaupan keskuksena, kun nimi löysi meritien Intiaan 1500-luvulla. Sen jälkeen Kyporian talous pohjautui ennen kaikkea tuotteiden jalostukseen ja itse valmistettujen kaivannaisten ja maataloustuotteiden myymiseen. Katovuodet Vuonna 1376 jAk Lähes seitsemän kuukauden sateeton kausi koetteli Kyporialaisia maanviljelijöitä. Kuumuus ja kasteluveden puute tappoivat suurimman osan silloisista viljelykasveista. Tämä muun muassa johti suoranaiseen nälänhätään ja ruoan hintojen räjähdysmäiseen nousuun. Katovuodet (1376-1377 jAk) ovat viimeisin Kyporiaa koetellut laajamittainen nälänhätä. Katovuosien aikana kuoli lähes kahdeksan prosenttia Kyporian väestöstä. Katovuosien aikana lasketaan väestönmenetys noin 100 000 hengeksi. Mutta eräiden arvioiden mukaan näiden kolmen vuoden aikana nälkä ja aliravitsemuksesta johtuneet taudit tappoivat jopa 160 000 henkeä, eli noin kymmenesosan Kyporian silloisesta väestöstä. Toisena katovuotena lähettivät kuivuuden pahiten koettelemat viljelijät delegaation Kirkuviaan. Delegaatio vetosi keisariin ja pyysi tätä laskemaan veroja ja jakamaan kansalle ilmaisviljaa omista varastoistaan. Tällöisen keisarin, Marcus VI:nen, kieltäytyminen johti Speltti-Kapinana tunnettuun sotaan jossa Kyporian turhautunut väestö pyrki kaatamaa keisarivallan. Kapinaliike sai osakseen runsaasti tukea niin maaseudun viljelijöiden, kuin kaupunkien käsityöläistenkin keskuudessa. Mm. Kyporian saarelle sijoitettu Tumen kukistettiin Meheriän tasangon taistelussa. Keisarin vastaus kapinaan oli välitön, Kyporian manneralueille sijoitetut joukot kukistivat manneralueilla esiintyneet kapinat nopeasti. Tämän jälkeen keisari määräsi joukkonsa kohti kapinallisten viimeistä linnoitusta. Kahden Tumenin suuruiset sotajoukot, nousivat maihin Huutavian lähistöllä. Huutavian satamalahtea vartioinut Valkoinen Torni -linnoitus vallattiin veristen taisteluiden jälkeen. Kyporian voimakkaimman linnoituksen menetys oli kapinoitsijoille merkittävä tappio niin sotilaallisesti, kuin psykologisestikin. Kapinalliset yrittivätkin vallata linnoituksen takaisin, mutta näissä yrityksissä ei onnistuttu. Tappiollisten taisteluiden jälkeen Kapinalliset joutuivat anomaan rauhaa. Vaikka keisarivalta ei kaatunutkaan, joutui keisari suostumaan osaan Kapinallsiten vaatimuksista. Kyporian mm. perustettiin veto-oikeuden omaavat kansankäräjät, jotka toimivat kansan äänenä aateliston kokouksissa. Tätä absoluuttisesta keisarivallasta luopumista pidetään yleisesti Kyporian itsenäistymishetkenä. Tältä ajanjaksolta on jäänyt historiaan myös Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu "Do you hear the people sing". Teollistumisen ja Imperialismin aikakausi 1700-luvulla useiden sotilaallisten tappioiden sarja, oli saanut Kyporian kääntymään sisäänpäin ja eristäytymään muusta maailmasta. Kyporian ulkomaankauppa oli hiipunut ja maahantuonti lähes olematon, asevoimat keskittyivät lähinnä pitämään vanhat rajat ennallaan. Euroopassa käydyt Sjurbian itsenäistymissodat olivat kuitenkin osoittaneet Kyporian älymystölle, ettei maa tulisi selviämään, mikäli eristäytymispolitiikka jatkuisi. Seurasi Kyporian historian suurin poliittinen kriisi, sitten kyprivaltakunnan tuhonneen sisällissodan ja speltti-kapinan jälkeen. Rajojen avaamista kannattaneet uudistusmieliset ja eristäytymistä kannattaneet konservatiivit ottivat useita kertoja yhteen, niin sanallisesti, kuin väkivaltaakin käyttäen. Lopulta maan korkeinta valtaa pitävä keisari Caracella vakuuttui uudistusmielisten perusteluista ja päätti eristäytymispolitiikan. Kyporian kehitystä 1800-luvulta jAk eteenpäin leimasivat suuri väestönkasvu, kansallinen herääminen ja nationalistinen propaganda ja teollistumisen myötä tuleva vaurastuminen. Silloinen edistyksellinen keisari Caracella myönsi kansankäräjille lakien esitysoikeuden. Kyporian ensimmäinen rautatie valmistui 18120-luvulla. Samalla Kyporia sai omat postimerkkinsä ja ensimmäisen lennätinlinjansa sekä oman tullilaitoksen. Keskeinen osa maan teollistumisessa oli maatalouden tuotteiden jatkojalostuksessa ja uusissa tehokkaammissa tavoissa louhia kaivannaisia. Samaa vauhtia edellä mainitun kehityksen kanssa kulkivat koululaitoksen kehitys ja kansan laajamittainen sivistystoiminta. Samalla vuosikymmenellä Kyporia sai ensimmäiset työväenliikkeensä. 1800-luvun loppupuolella nationalistiset suuntaukset saivat entistä vahvemman jalansijan Kyporiassa. Kyprien paremmuutta muihin kansoihin korostettiin ja muinaisen Kyprivaltakunnan historiaa tutkittiin. 1800-Luvun alussa huikeita harppauksia ottaneet asetekniikka, logistiikka ja lääketiede mahdollistivat Eurooppalaisille valtiolle kääntää katseensa vielä siirtomaista vapaata Afrikkaa. Niinpä vuonna 1898 Kyporiassa alettiin kokoamaan retkikuntaa, tehtävänään laajentaa Kyporian alueita merten takana. Silloinen Keisari suosi nationalistisia suuntauksia ja rahoitti retkikunnan valmisteluja. Olivathan siirtokuntien ansaintamahdollisuudet, Kirjalan muinoin harjoittaman kolmiokaupan kautta hyvin tiedossa. Nationalismin innoittama kansa liittyi osaksi retikuntaa sankoin joukoin ja pian tämä viidensadan sotilaan ja kymmenen laivan retkikunta oli täynnä. Retkikunta nousi onnistuneesti maihin Norsunluurannikolla ja laajensi alueitaan, ensin rauhanomaisesti, käyden kauppaa alkuperäisasukkaiden kanssa ja voittaen näiden luottamuksen. Lopulta paikalliset tajusivat kyprien todelliset aikeet, he kokosivat pientä siirtokuntaa ympäröivät heimot yhteen ja yrittivät ajaa uudisraivaajat mereen. Kyprit murskasivat tämän rynnäkön helposti ja ajoivat paikalliset takaisin metsiin, uudet takaaladattavat kiväärit ja Gatling konekiväärit todistivat arvonsa tässä taistelussa. Kyprit ja paikalliset asukkaat kahinoivat keskenään ja jatkoivat sissisotaa useiden vuosien ajan, kunnes lopulta Kyporialaisten modernimpi teknologia pakotti "villit" antautumaan. Paikallisten heimopäälliköiden alituttua Kyporia sulautti Norsunluurannikon osaksi itseään, mikä johti kiistoihin Azzurrian, Kortalian ja Kirjalan kanssa. Vuoteen 1900 mennessä Kyporia oli onnistunut vakauttamaan silloiset siirtomaansa ja kohdisti huomionsa syvemmälle Afrikkaan. Pahoista talousvaikeuksista kärsinyt Kyporia joutui, valloitusretken rahoittaakseen ottamaan lainaa niin Roomalais-Aristoteliselta kirkolta, kuin Khalifornialta. Tästä tuleekin Kyporian siirtomaasotia kuvannut ilmaus "Vieraalla rahalla ja pyhällä hengellä". Useiden vuosien sotimisen, lahjomisen ja kahinoinnin aikana Kyporia laajensi siirtomaitaan Länteen ja valtasi IRL Guinean ja Liberian alueet. Retken onnistuttua alue nimettiin "Pieneksi Kyporiaksi". Alueella syyllistyttiin vuosina 1904–1917 massiiviseen riistoon ja alkuperäisväestön kaltoinkohteluun, mm. nilkan amputaatio toimi yleisenä rangaistuksena pakoa yrittäneitä työntekijöitä kohtaan ja vasemman käden amputaatio "tuottavuuskiintiön" alittaneita työntekijöitä kohtaan. Kyporia kansallisti jokaisen "Pieneen Kyporiaan" syntyneen yhtiön, kun tieto niiden julmuuksista levisi Eurooppaan. Silti virkakoneisto ja opetustoiminta pysyivät edelleen täysin kyprien hallussa, aina vuoteen 1944 jAk asti. Tsadin asukkaiden koulutus oli lähetyssaarnaajien käsissä, mutta käytännössä koulutus rajautui alakouluopetukseen. Opintoja saattoi jatkaa, mikäli halusi pappisuralle. Suuri Maailmansota Tie maailmansotaan Maailman poliittinen tilanne kiristyi 1920-luvulla jAk, ja vuodesta 1924 jAk alkaen oli selvää, että Kyporian valtiolliset resurssit eivät riittäisi täysimittaiseen sotaan suurvaltoja vastaan. Kyporia tiivistikin yhteistyötään muiden Välimerta ympäröivien valtioiden - ja akselivaltojen - kanssa. Kyporia muutti myös sisäpoliittista linjaansa. Kyporia alkoi varustautua resursseihinsa nähden melko voimakkaasti, asevoimien koko lähes kaksinkertaistui muutamassa vuodessa. Merkillistä kyllä, Kyporia ei tuolloinkaan käynnistänyt yleistä asevelvollisuutta, vaan sotaväki koostui ammattiarmeijasta, vapaaehtoisista ja ruotuväestä. Esimerkiksi yksin aikavälillä 1925-1926 Kyporia osti ulkomailta, tai valmisti 137 75mm kenttäkanuunaa, 76 204mm haupitsia, 47 hävittäjäkonetta ja 95 700 kivääriä. Maailmansodan kynnyksellä Kyporian armeijaan kuuluivat: kahdentoista divisioonan operatiiviset joukot, noin neljän divisioonan suuruiset alueelliset puolustusjoukot ja kahden divisioonan täydennysjoukot. Kyporia sodassa Pääartikkeli: Kyporia Maailmansodassa Vuoden 1931 jAk alussa Khalifornia julisti pahasti velkaisen Walschteinin kauppasaartoon ja esti siltä kaiken laivaliikenteen Atlantilla. Kauppasaarto oli tarkoitus purkaa Walschteinin maksettua velkansa. Walschteinin nousujohteinen talous kärsi pahasti laivastosaarrosta ja tilanne maassa alkoi muistuttaa suoranaista lamaa, Walschtein vetosikin useisiin maihin saarron purkamiseksi, mutta näihin vetoomuksiin ei vastattu. Lopulta Walschtein joutui pakotettuna upottamaan saartoa suorittaneet alukset. Aluksi tämän ajateltiin olevan vain pieni sota Walschteinin ja Khalifornian välillä, mutta tilanne eskaloitui nopeasti. Valtioiden keskenään solmimat sopimukset vetivät, dominopalikoiden tapaan, yhä uusia valtioita mukaan sotaan. Kyporian silloinen keisari Augustus III liittyi akselivaltojen ja Walschteinin puolelle. Niinpä liittoumien synnyttyä, oli akselivaltojen puolella Walchteinin ja Pakistadin lisäksi myös Kyporian keisarikunta. thumb|300px|Kyporialaisia vapaaehtoisia valatilaisuudessa. Kyporia pysytteli aluksi ulompana sodan tuoksinasta, mutta lopulta pakotettiin puolustamaan siirtomaitaan ja Lähi-Idän alueitaan. Ennen Keisari Augustuksen kuolemaa (1937 jAk) Khalifornian joukot olivat vallanneet merkittäviä osia Kyporian turkin alueista ja kävivät ankaria taisteluja vapaaehtoisia Kyporalaisia vastaan. Lopulta Khalifornian armeijan maihinnousu Pieneen Kyporiaan ja liittoutuneiden massapommitukset pakottivat valtaan nousseen Gaius XII:n aloittamaan rauhanneuvottelut liittoutuneiden kanssa. Neuvottelujen seurauksena Kyporia "puukotti Walschteina selkään" ja loikkasi liittoutuneiden puolelle. Rauhansopimuksessa Kyporia menetti kaikki siirtomaansa ja merkittäviä osia Lähi-Idän alueistaan, lisäksi Kyporia joutui maksamaan useiden miljoonien sotakorvaukset ja supistamaan keisarin valtaoikeuksia. Maailmansodan jälkeen Rauhan tultua Suuren sodan jälkeen Kyporian entisiltä alueilta evakuoitu siirtoväki sekä rintamamiehet oli asutettava, tämä aiheutti valtavaa kitkaa riittämättömän hallintokoneiston ja kodittomien evakkojen välillä. Lisäksi Kyporian oli maksettava suuret sotakorvaukset Liittoutuneille. nykyisten historioitsijoiden linja sotakorvauksista on kahtiajakoinen, vaikka ne rasittivatkin Kyporian taloutta niin rahallisesti, kuin materiaalisesti, ne myös pakottivat normaalisti hyvinkin konservatiivisen yhteiskunnan omaksumaan entistä tehokkaampia tuotantotapoja ja teollisuudenmuotoja. Ulkopoliittiseksi suuntaukseksi muodostui Augustuksen-Tomardin linja. Linja pyrki ottamaan huomioon Liittoutuneiden turvallisuusintressit mutta estämään niiden liiallisen vaikutuksen sisäpolitiikkaan. Kyporia solmi pakotettuna liittoutuneiden kanssa YYA-sopimuksen, joka käytännössä mahdollisti niille siirtää joukkoja Kyporian maaperälle ja sekaantua sen sisäpolitiikkaan. Kylmä sota ja talouden kasvukausi Toisin, kuin voisi kuvitella Kyporia hyötyi Liittoutuneiden hajoamisesta ja Kylmän sodan alkamisesta. Mm. Kyporiaa kahlinnut YYA-sopimus murtui ja Kyporia saattoi harjoittaa kauppaa vapaammin, ilman pelkoa väliintuloa tekevistä kommunistimaista. Gaius XII:n pitkän Keisarikauden (1933–2000) sisällä Kyporia muuttui maatalousmaasta noh, edelleen maatalousmaaksi, mutta myös moderniksi teollisuus- ja palveluyhteiskunnaksi. Varsinkin Liborian Provinssiin perustettiin raskasta teollisuutta ja kaivanneiden vienti ulkomaille lähes nelinkertaistui. Varsinainen massaturismi Kyporiaan alkoi 1980-luvulla, kun Kyporian provinssin pohjoisosiin rakennettiin suuria määriä hotelleja. Samalla yhteiskunnan koulutustaso alkoi merkittävästi nousta, koululainsäädäntöä yksinkertaistettiin ja koululaitoksia yhtenäistettiin. Taloudellisesti Kyporia liittyi osaksi länttä liittymällä UC:hen ja Euroopan vapaakauppajärjestöihin. Sisäpoliittisesti Gaius XII:n pitkä keisarikausi oli kuitenkin hajanainen. Vaikka Kyporia lukikin itsensä länteen, salli Gaius Kyporian kommunistisen puolueen syntyä. Katistanin sisäpoliittinen valta Kyporiaan kasvoi. 2000-luvulla Vuosien 2006-2007 lama Kyporian talouselämän riippuvuus ulkomailla tapahtuvasta tuotannosta lisääntyi kovaa vauhtia, käytännössä Kyporian vienti näytti nollaa kehittyneiden teollisuustuotteiden kohdalla, vain Liborian kaivannaiset ja maataloustuotteet myivät ulkomaille, suurin osa Kyporian tuloista perustui turismiin. Globaalin talousromahduksen seurauksena Kyporiaan suuntautuva turismi romahti, samalla Kyporian jo entisestään pieni vienti supistui entisestään. Lama koetteli kaikkia yhteiskuntaluokkia, leipäjonot pitenivät entisestään ja saattoipa niille ilmestyä niin Ladan kuin Mersunkin kanssa. Lopulta Keisari määräsi valtiota suunnittelemaan tukipaketin ja näin kanavoi valtavia määriä valtion rahoja kyporialaisten yritysten keinoelvytykseen. Tämä salli yritysten jatkaa tuottamatonta liiketoimintaansa läpi laman ja esti niitä hakemasta konkurssia sen aikana. Asrael-Kyporian sota Vuonna 2021 Kyporian ja sen rajanaapurin Asraelin välillä käyty sota aiheutti lukuisia kuolonuhreja, ja Asraelin hallinnon kaatumisen. Sota alkoi 5000 Asraelilaisen sotilaan ylitettyä Kyporian rajan. "Viime yönä Asraelin sotilaat tulittivat ensimmäisen kerran meidän maaperäämme. Yli 5000 sotilasta ylitti rajamme ilman sodanjulistusta. Kello 6.15 lähtien olemme vastanneet tuleen! Ja tästedes pommeihin vastataan pommeilla, luoteihin luodeilla! Kyporiassa ei tule olemaan sellaisia koettelemuksia, joita en itse ole valmis vastaanottamaan. Koko elämäni kuuluu tästedes ensisijaisesti kansalleni. En halua olla mitään muuta kuin Kyporian valtakunnan ensimmäinen sotilas. Olen taas pukenut ylleni kenttäunivormun, joka on ollut minulle kaikkein pyhin ja arvokkain, olen taas asettanut itseni valtakuntamme ja Itsepuolustusvoimiemme palvelukseen. Ja tästä valasta luovun vasta voiton jälkeen – tai pidän sen kuolemaani saakka. Valtiomme pyytää apua niin kaikilta liittolaisiltamme VIHTA:ssa, kuin kansainväliseltä yhteisöltä, Asraelin täysin tarpeeton ja perustelematon - ilman sodanjulistusta tekemä - hyökkäys on vastoin kaikkia kansainvälisiä periaatteita." :Kyporialainen ministeri sodasta. Yhteensä lähes 12 000 (11 658) Kyporialaista kuoli sodassa. Huolimatta sodan saamasta laajasta kansainvälisestä huomiosta, pysyttelivät suuret sotilasliittoumat pääosin sodan ulkopuolella. Hallinto ja politiikka Kyporian on perustuslaillinen monarkia. Kyporian valtion päämies on keisari, jonka virka on periytyvä ja elinikäinen. Kyporia on suurimman osan historiastaan käyttänyt absoluuttista monarkiaa, mutta 1377 jAk lähtien on keisarin valtaoikeuksia presidentin valtaoikeuksia on kavennettu ja vuonna 1938 jAk voimaan astuneen rauhansopimuksen perustuslakiuudistus muutti keisarin viran ensisijaisesti edustukselliseksi ja seremoniatehtäviin liittyväksi. Keisarilla on kuitenkin edelleen muodollinen veto-oikeus, *Muistona maan tuhatvuotisesta historiasta, on maan virallinen johtaja edelleen Keisari. Keisarilla on halutessaan oikeus osallistua eduskunnan kokouksiin ja äänestää niissä, lisäksi keisarilla on muodollinen veto-oikeus eduskunnan päätöksiin. Keisarin virka on kuitenkin nykyään lähinnä seremoniallinen. *Hallitus koostuu eduskunnan virkaan nimittämistä ministereistä. Kukin ministeri johtaa omaan erityisalaansa lukeutuvaa ministeriötä. Ministeriöt mm. muotoilevat lakiesitykset, toimivat ylimpinä oikeusistuimina ja valvovat lakien voimaantuloa. *Eduskunta, muodostuu kansalaisten keskuudestaan valitsemista kansanedustajista. Molemmat Kyporian provinsseista (Kyporia, Liboria) valitsevat puolet eduskunnan jäsenistä. Eduskunta on Kyporian tärkein hallinnollinen elin, joka mm. hyväksyy lakiesitykset, määrittää budjetin ja nimittää ministerit. Puolueet Suurin osa eduskuntaan pääsevistä kansaedustajista kuuluvat johonkin puolueeseen. Kyporian suhteellisen riitaisan sisäpolitiikan takia kukin puolueista on muodostanut toisista puolueista hyvinkin poikkeavan kannan poliittisiin kiistakysymyksiin. Kyporian tunnetuimpia puolueita ovat mm. *Oikeistoliitto *Hajaannus *Liberaalit *Demokraatit *Konservatiivit *Outoliitto *Harmaat *Sovinistinen puolue *Epäisänmaallinen kansapuolue *Kyporian kommunistinen puolue lakkautettu Sisäpolitiikka Maailmansodan jälkeen Nationalisiset ja äärikansalliset puolueet joutuivat epäsuosion kohteeksi, vallassa on ollut pääasiassa oikeisto puolueita, näistä suurimpana Oikeistoliitto. Sen nykyinen puheenjohtaja ja maan pääministeri on hyvinvointivaltion kannattajana ja maailmanpolitiikan ”verikoirana" tunnettu Tomard Ankka. Vuosien 2008 ja 2014 välillä Oikeistoliitto oli, lähes poikkeuksellisesti, poissa vallasta, Hajaannuksen saavutettua enemmistön vaaleissa. Tuolloin nykyinen talousministeri Simo Toini toimi Kyporian pääministerinä. Vuoden 2014 vaaleissa Hajaannus kärsi niukan tappion Oikeistoliitolle, mutta nousi kuitenkin hallituksen yhdessä Oikeistoliiton ja Liberaalien kanssa. Vaikka Kyporian konservatiivinen puolue onkin muihin puolueisiin verraten pieni, pitää se hallussaan silti mittavaa valtaa. Puolue on varsinkin Kyporian varakkaamman ja sivistyneemmän kansanosan suosiossa. Konservatiivit ovat toimineet osana hallitusta lähes jokaisen vaalikauden jälkeen, tämä osaltaan johti Kyporiassa aikanaan tunnettuun Vesiportti-skandaaliin, joka paljasti puolueen laajamittaisesti suorittaman kiristyksen ja lahjonnan. Maantieto ilmasto ja luonto Ilmasto Kyporiassa sijoittuu välimerenilmaston alueella, joskin korkeammalla vuorilla, tai Liborian manneralueilla ilmasto on melko mantereinen. Tyypillinen kesä on lämmin, ulkomaalaiselle jopa tukalan kuuma. Sateeton, lähes pilvetön kausi kestää noin kolme kuukautta, mutta pahimmillaan kauden tiedetään venyneen jopa seitsemään kuukauteen. Merituulet tarjoavat saaristoissa helpotusta tukalaan lämpötilaan, mutta suurkaupungeissa kuten Burutissa, tai Kirkuviassa helle voi käydä sietämättömäksi. thumb|300px Kevät ja syksy ovat välivuodenaikoja, jolloin sää on hyvinkin vaihteleva ja sen ennustaminen miltei mahdotonta. Talvi on muita vuodenaikoja kosteampi ja ajoittaisia rankkasateita saattaa esiintyä, talvi on myös selvästi kesää kylmempi. Talvella hepoasteiden pysyvä korkeapaineen rintama siirtyy auringon mukana kauemmaksi kohti etelää, jolloin lauhkealle vyöhykkeelle tyypilliset viileämmät ja kosteahkot tuulet pääsevät puhaltamaan Kyporian alueella, tuoden alueelle kosteutta ja sateita. Sateita esiintyy lähinnä lokakuun alun ja huhtikuun lopun välisenä aikana, mutta myös kesäisin, jos korkeapaineet väistyvät. Kyporian alueella talvet vaihtelevat, joskus talvi voi olla kuivahko, joskus liiankin kostea, yleisesti talven aikana sataa talvisadealueella 70 sentistä yli metriin, eli selvästi enemmän kuin pohjoisemmissa maissa vuoden aikana. Hallaöitä on Kyporiassa monesti keskitalvella, yöpakkaset ovat harvinaisempia. Öiset lumi- ja räntäsateet ovat harvinaisia, mutta niitäkin esiintyy muutamien vuosien välein. Talven sateet aloittavat kasvukauden, jolloin monet vyöhykkeelle tyypilliset sipulikasvit versovat ja kukkivat. Sadekaudella maa on vihreä ja kukkien peitossa. Appelsiinipuut, oliivit ja viinit ovat tyypillistä Kyporian kasvillisuutta, sillä ne tarvitsevat pitkän kypsymiskauden ja selviävät kuumista kesistä. Kyporian erityispiirre on auringonpaisteen suuri, miltei luonnoton, määrä. Sitä saadaan talvellakin reilut viisi tuntia, kesällä kahdestatoista neljääntoista tuntiin. Kesien kuivuudesta johtuneet mittavahkot metsäpalot ovat aiheuttaneet ongelmia lähes vuosittain. Kyporian valtio on kuitenkin panostanut kattavaan sammutus- ja palontorjuntakalustoon. Kyporian provinssin maantieto Kyporian-saari on Välimeren kolmanneksi suurin saari. Sen pinta-ala on 9 260 km². Kyporia kuuluu maantieteellisesti Lähi-itään, eli Aasiaan, mutta poliittisesti ja kulttuurillisesti sen katsotaan kuuluvan Eurooppaan. Kyporian (saaren) tärkeimpiä kaupunkeja ovat mm. pääkaupunki Kirkuvia (480 500 as), Huutavia (230 000 as.) ja Kitisevä (225 000 as.). Saaren läpi kulkee kaksi vuorijonoa. Pohjoisosan halki kulkee Tietos-vuoristo. Fiktiovuoret kulkevat puolestaan saaren keski- ja lounaisosien halki. Tietos-vuorten korkein kohta on 2 000 metriä ja Fiktiovuorten korkein kohta, Olympos, nousee 2 100 metrin korkeuteen. Vuoristojen välillä on metsäinen Meseriän tasanko. Rannikko on kivistä saaren pohjoisosassa, kun taas saaren eteläpuolella on paljon hiekkarantoja. Rannikolla on laaksoja, joiden maaperä on hyvin soveltuvaa maanviljelykseen, kun taas saaren sisäosat ovat harvaanasuttuja, vuoristoisia ja tiheän kasvillisuuden peitossa. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/09/Arvi_view.JPG/800px-Arvi_view.JPG tuntumassa oleva oliiviviljelmä Afrikan läheisyyden sekä ilmastollisen ja geologisen monimuotoisuutensa vuoksi Kyporialla on monipuolinen kasvisto. Monimuotoisuudeltaan saaristo on Euroopan unionin rikkaimpia alueita. Kyporialla löytyy yli 1 800 kasvilajia. Lajeista noin 800 arvellaan olevan kotoperäisiä. Lajien kirjo ulottuu pakkasenkestävistä kasveista helteeseen sopeutuneisiin kasveihin ja suokasveihin. Runsaan metsästyksen vuoksi Kyporian nisäkäskanta on pitkälti kadonnut, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa saattaa törmätä vuohiin tai peuroihin. Saariston linnusto on pitkälti hyötynyt nisäkkäiden katoamisesta. Maaliskuusta toukokuuhun Afrikasta tulevat muuttolinnut lepäävät Kyporiassa, jonka jälkeen ne jatkavat matkaansa kohti pohjoista Eurooppaa. Liborian provinssin maantieto Liboria on melko pieni alue (10 400 neliökilometriä) Se on keskimäärin 56 kilometriä leveä, leveimmillään keskeltä 88 kilometriä, ja kapenee siitä etelään ja aivan pohjoiseen. Sillä on rantaviivaa 210 kilometriä. Pääosan Liboriasta muodostavat Liborian Itä-rajalla kohoavat Kuririan vuoret, joiden korkein huippu kohoaa 3 083 metrin korkeuteen ja toiseksi korkein huippu kohoaa yli 2 600 metrin korkeuteen. Vuoristo on maineeltaan erityisen vaikeakulkuinen ja tunnettu pienistä ahtaista solistaan, tiheästä kasvillisuudestaan ja serpentiiniteistään. Vuoriston vaikeakulkuisuuden takia asutus alueella on vähäistä. Vuorten takana Aasiasta katsottuna on hedelmällinen Mukaan laakso. Mukaan laakso on pääasiassa noin 500 metrin korkeudella merenpinnasta. Litania-joki virtaa Mukaan laaksosta etelään. Suurimmat kaupungit ovat pääasiassa Välimeren rannalla, Mukaan laaksossa ja maan pohjoisosissa. Rannikkotasanko on hyvin kapea. Suurimmillaan tasanko on 6,5 kilometrin levyinen. Rannikolla kesät ovat kuumia ja kosteita mutta sateettomia. Kaste on runsasta ja tärkeää maanviljelykselle. Kuririan vuorilta virtaava kylmä ilma suojaa Mukaan laaksoa meren vaikutukselta, joten ilmasto on siellä mantereisempi ja lunta sataa useammin kuin muualla maassa. Kyporian saaren tavoin Liboria on muuttolintujen tärkeällä reitillä, ja provinssissa on tavattu yli 500 lintulajia. Liboria on metsäisin Välimeren alueista. Vuorilla kasvaa rautatammia, erilaisia havupuita ja Liboriansetriä. Rannikoilla kasvaa monia hedelmäpuita. Aluejako https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/80/Lebanon_governorates_numbered_geo.png Liboria jakautuu kuuteen aluehallintoalueeseen. Hallintoalueista pienin, Burutin alue, kattaa vajaat 20 neliökilometriä eli käytännössä provinssin pääkaupungin Burutin, joka on myös oma piirikuntansa. Se on provinssin taloudellisen, poliittisen, kulttuurillisen ja sosiaalisen toiminnan keskus. #Burutin aluehallintoalue (1 000 000 as) #Mukaan aluehallintoalue (1 100 000 as) #Pohjois-Liborian aluehallintoalue (150 000 as) #Kuririan aluehallintoalue (50 000 as) #Kaakkois-Liborian aluehallintoalue (100 000 as) #Etelä-Liborian aluehallintoalue (100 000 as) Kirkuvia Kirkuvia on Kyporian saaren suurin, pohjois-rannikolla sijaitseva, kaupunki ja Kyporian valtion pääkaupunki. Kirkuviassa on noin 480 0000 asukasta, joista Vanhassakaupungissa asuu noin 70 000. Kirkuvian perustamisesta ei ole säilynyt lähteitä. Sen perustivat luultavasti saarella asuneet maanviljelijät noin 7000 eAk. Kun valtakunta vuonna 870 jAk romahti, autioitui kaupunki lähes täysin. Kaupungin uusi kukoistuskausi koettiin 1200 jAk - 1500 jAk, kun kaupungin sijainti merkittävien kauppareittien varrella loi sinne runsaasti telakka- ja satamateollisuutta. Kirkuvian kaupunki alkoi menettää asemaansa kauppamahtina 1500-luvulla Eurooppalaisten löydettyä meritien Aasiaan ja merkittävien kauppareittien siirryttyä pois Välimereltä. Kirkuvian 480 000 asukkaasta vajaa 70 000 asuu historiallisessa keskustassa, 100 000 kaupungin laitamilla ja loput "urbaanissa" keskustassa. Asumisen kallistumisen ja runsaan turismin vuoksi Kirkuvian köyhempi väestönosa joutuu yleensä muuttamaan saaren muihin kaupunkeihin, ja samalla peruspalvelut korvautuvat turisteille tarkoitetuilla palveluilla. Burut Burut on Liborian-provinssin pääkaupunki, pääsatama ja Kyporian suurin kaupunki. Burutin asukasluku on noin 600 000 (miljoonan, ympäröivä alue huomioiden). Burut sijaitsee Välimereen työntyvällä niemimaalla noin sata kilometriä Kyporian ja Asraelin väliseltä rajalta. Vuorten ja meren välissä kaupunki on kehittynyt kolmion muotoiseksi. Rantaviiva on hyvinkin vaihtelevaa: kalliorannat vuorottelevat hiekkarantojen kanssa. Kaupunkia palvelee kansainvälinen lentoasema. Se sijaitsee kaupungin eteläpuolella lähiöalueella. Satamassa on rahti- ja matkustajaliikennettä, pääosin Kyporian saarelle. Muualle Liboriaan on melko hyvät linja-auto- ja rautatieyhteydet. Talous Yleistä Kyporian bruttokansantuote 2017 oli 200 miljardia Talenttia. Ostovoimakorjattu bruttokansantuote henkeä kohti oli samaa tasoa kuin esimerkiksi Kirjalassa. Kyporian liiketoiminta perustuu kansainvälisiin markkinoihin. Viennin osuus on yli viidesosa koko kansantuotteesta. Noin 54 prosenttia Kyporian viennistä suuntautuu Eurooppaan. Kyporian tärkeimmät kauppakumppanit 2000 olivat Novria, Kirjala ja Jeylanti. Kyporian provinssissa ei juurikaan ole raskasta teollisuutta tai luonnonvaroja. Teollisuus on pääasiassa maataloustuotteiden jatkojalostamista tai rakentamiseen jotenkin liittyvää. Kaivannaisista kalkkia, kuparia ja kipsiä kaivetaan saarella. Alkutuotanto työllistää 40 prosenttia kyporialaisista, jalostus 10,3 % ja palvelut loput. Kyporian työttömyysprosentti on kaksi prosenttia. Turismisesongit vaikuttavat nykyisin huomattavasti työttömyyteen ja työllisyyteen. Kyporian saaresta eroten on Liborian provinssin teollisuus ja alkutuotanto sille turismia tärkeämpi tulonlähde, provinssissa tuotetaan mm. puuta, metallituotteita, puutavaraa, hedelmiä, tupakkaa, tekstiileitä ja erilaisia kulutustavaroita. Suuri osa viennistä suuntautuu Kyporian saarelle josta se laivataan edelleen. Maatalous Kyporia luetaan edelleen maatalousmaaksi, maan vaikeasta viljelysympäristöstä huolimatta. Kyporian maaperä on monin paikoin kivinen, miltei vuoristoinen, lisäksi maan kesien ovat hyvinkin kuivia ja kuumia. Viljelysmaa on sijoittunut merta ympäröiville tasangoille ja kukkuloille ja vuorten alemmille rinteille. Viljelysmaat ovat yleensä sijoittuneet alueille joissa sademäärät ovat muuta maata suurempia. Sen lisäksi että oliivit ja viini ovat tärkeitä vientituotteita, myös oliiviöljyn ja varsinkin laadukkaiden viinien kotimainen kysyntä on merkittävää. Metsätaloutta ei Kyporiassa juurikaan ole, sillä valtio on eroosiota hidastaakseen asettanut suuria rangaistuksia hakkuurajoituksia rikkoville ihmisille ja yrityksille. Kyporiassa viljellään myös pieniä määriä tupakkaa, pääosin harrastemielessä. Maanviljely työllistää valtaosan Kyporian asukkaista, mutta myös kotieläinten hoito on merkittävää. Saaren maanviljelyyn käytetystä pinta-alasta miltei puolet oli 2000-luvun alussa lampaiden ja vuohien laidunnuksessa. Huomattavia elinkeinoja ovat lisäksi oliivin- ja hedelmänviljely. Maataloustuotteina Kyporia tuottaa viljaa, hedelmiä, viinejä, maitotuotteita sekä teollisuudelle tupakkaa, puuvillaa ja sokerijuurikkaita. Eniten Kyporiassa tuotetaan oliiviöljyjä ja viinejä. Kyporia on yksi maailman suurimmista oliiviöljyn tuottajista, tarkemmin sanoen kolmanneksi suurin. Matkailu Matkailu on yksi valtion tärkeimmistä elinkeinoista. Suuri määrä hotelleja rakennettiin 1980-luvulla parhaimpien uimarantojen läheisyyteen Kyporian pohjoisrannikoille, lähelle satamia ja lentoasemia. Näin alkoi Kyporian massaturismi. Vuonna 2016 Kyporiaan tehtiin arviolta reilut viisistoistamiljoonaa ulkomaanmatkaa. Eniten matkailijoita saapui maahan Khaliforniasta, Jeylannista, Rodorialta, Kirjalasta ja Azzurialta. Ulkomaisen matkailun osuus bruttokansantuotteesta on 75 prosentin luokkaa, loput matkailun muodostamasta bruttokansantuotteesta koostuu paikallisista matkoista. Kyporia on perinteisesti ollut merkittävä matkailuvaltio, joskin Asraelia vastaan käyty sota| onkin vähentänyt Kyporiaan suuntautuvaa matkailua. Lukemien oletetaan kuitenkin palautuvan entiselleen. Tunnetuimmat matkailukohteet ovat Kirkuvian, Huutavian, Burutin, Bavun kaupungit, Borotin metsäalueet ja Kuririan-vuoristo. Suurin osa nähtävyyksistä on historiallisia rakennuksia, tai kaupunkeja, tai luontonähtävyyksiä. Tunnetuimpia nähtävyyksiä ovat mm. Huutavian valkoinen torni ja vanhakaupunki, Kuririan vuoret ja Litania jokea ympäröivät alueet. Burutin tuomiokirkko on varsinkin uskonnollisten matkailijoiden suosiossa. Kyporian provinssin pohjoisosat ovat täynnä uimarantoja ja varsinkin massaturismin suosiossa. Kyporian harrastusmahdollisuuksia ovat esimerkiksi snorklaus, lainelautailu, kalastus, vesihiihto, purjehdus, metsästys, varsinkin linnustus, ja vaellus. Koulutus Kyporialaiset ovat yleisesti ottaen keskivertoa koulutetumpia. Maassa toimii useita kouluja, joihin kaikki Kyporiassa asuvat ovat hyväksyttyjä opiskelemaan. Koulunkäynti on pakollista kaikille 6–15-vuotiaille, eli Kyporiassa on oppivelvollisuus. Kultakin koulutusasteelta opiskelijat saavat tutkinnon, jonka avulla he voivat siirtyä seuraavalle asteelle. Koulutus on ensimmäisen oppiasteen ajan kokonaan ilmaista, tätä ylemmillä oppiasteilla oppilaat joutuvat maksamaan ruoastaan ja ostamaan omat koulutarvikkeensa. Valtiolta voi kuitenkin hakea stipendiä näiden kulujen korvaamiseksi, lisäksi valtio maksaa korkeamman asteen opiskelijoille opintorahaa ja takaa näiden lainat. Itse opetus ja tunneille osallistuminen on ilmaista lukiotasolle asti. Koulujen pääasiallinen opetuskieli on kypri, mutta myös lingua romanaa käytetään. Globalisaation myötä suurin osa koululaitoksista tarjoaa opetusta myös vierailla kielillä, pääasiassa englanniksi, tai khaliksi. Suurin osa peruskoulun käyneistä kyporialaisista osaa hyvin englannin kieltä ja hieman khalia tai kirjaa. Energia Energiankulutus asukasta kohti on Kyporiassa hyvin korkea. Syitä ovat paljon energiaa kuluttava teollisuus, korkea elintaso ja ilmastoon tottumattomien turistien vaatima ilmastointi. Myös rahti- ja matkustajaliikennettä vaativat etäisyydet provinssien välissä kuluttavat osansa. thumb|Tuulivoimaloita Kirkuvian edustalla. Energiankulutuksen kasvu pysähtyi 2010-luvulla ennen kaikkea energiatehokkaamman teknologian avulla. Maataloustuotteiden jatkojalostuksen vaatima energia on vähentynyt ja uusittu julkinen liikenne on entistä energiatehokkaampi. Energiantuotannon tärkeimmät lähteet ovat kivihiili, öljy ja uusiutuva energia. Uusiutuvan energian osuus kokonaiskulutuksesta oli vuonna 2018 54 prosenttia. Ulkomailta ostettava kivihiili ja öljy muodostavat edelleen tärkeän osan Kyporian sähköntuotannosta, vaikka sitä onkin lähiaikoina pyritty vähentämään. Ydinvoimaloita konservatiiviset kyporialaiset ovat rakennuttaneet yhden huolehtimaan Huutavian ja sitä ympäröivän maaseudun sähköntuotannosta. Sähkön kuluttajahinta Kyporiassa on keskitason alapuolella, sillä teollisuuden ylijäämä ohjataan usein takaisin valtakunnalliseen verkkoon. Yksityisen liikenteen polttoaineiden hinnat Kyporiassa ovat tavallista korkeampia. Liikenne Kyporian provinssi Kyporian (saaren) linja-autoverkko on rannikkoseuduilla melko tiheä ja hyväkuntoinen, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa verkoston kehittämistä ei ole nähty harvan asutuksen takia tarpeellisena. Kyporian provinssiin on sen eristäytyneen maantieteellisen sijainnin takia kehittynyt tehokasta satamatoimintaa. Varsinkin Kirkuvian sataman liikenne ja rahtitoiminta on runsasta. Kyporian provinssissa on kaksi kansainvälistä lentoasemaa, Kirkuvian kansainvälinen lentoasema ja Huutavian kansainvälinen lentoasema, varsinkin Kirkuvian lentokentän toiminta on turistisesonkien aikaan tiheää. Liborian provinssi Liborian provinssi on Kyporian saarta tasaisemmin jakautuneen asutuksensa takia joutunut sijoittamaan huomattavia summia julkiseen liikenteeseen ja teiden kunnossapitoon. Kun Kyporian (saaren) asutus on lähes täysin keskittynyt rannikolle, on Liborian asutus jakautunut tasaisesti Burutin, Mukaan laakson, Pohjois-liborian ja Kuririan-vuoristoprovinssin hallintoalueille. Liboriassa onkin 400 kilometriä rautateitä ja 5 000 kilometriä maantietä. Liborian satamakaupungeista merkittävin on Burut jonne tehdään risteilyitä Kyporiasta ja jonka kautta suurin osa provinssin kauppamerenkulusta käydään. Provinssissa on yksi kansainvälinen lentoasema Burutin kansainvälinen lentokenttä Väestö Kyporiassa asuu noin 4,5 miljoonaa ihmistä. Maailmansodan aikaan Kyporiassa asui noin 3 miljoonaa asukasta. Väkiluku ylitti neljän miljoonan rajan vuonna 1970. Seuraava puolen miljoonan rajapyykki rikottiin 2013, jolloin asukasluku nousi neljään ja puoleen miljoonaan. Valtaosa väestöstä asuu suurissa kaupungeissa, mm. pelkästään Kirkuvian ja Burutin alueilla asuu noin miljoonaneljäsataakahdeksankymmentätuhatta asukasta. Kahdeksan prosenttia maassa asuvista on muiden maiden kansalaisia, heistä suuri osa on Khalifornian tai Azzurrian kansalaisia. Kielet Kyporiassa puhutaan pääasiassa kyporiaa (tai kypriä), joka on perustuslain 4. artiklan mukaan maan ainoa virallinen kieli. Lisäksi Kyporiassa on merkittävä, noin sadantuhannen kokoinen, lingua romanaa puhuva vähemmistö. Lingua romana onkin saanut vähemmistökielen aseman. Äidinkielenä tai toisena kielenä kyporiaa ja lingua romanaa puhutaan erityisesti entisessä Kyporian siirtomaavaltiossa Afrikassa ja Kyporian entisillä Lähi-idän alueilla. Äidinkielenään kyporiaa puhuu arviolta 5,5 miljoonaa ihmistä ja kyporian osaajia arvellaan olevan kuudesta seitsemään miljoonaa. Kyporiaa käytettiin 1200-luvulta 1500-luvulle diplomatian ja muun kansainvälisen toiminnan kielenä Välimerellä. Lisäksi kieli saavutti lyhyeksi hetkeksi aseman korkeasti koulutetun väestön "sivistyskielenä", 1730-luvulla. uskonnot Kyporiassa säädettiin vuonna 1998 maahanmuuttoa koskeva laki, jonka mukaan kaikilla kypreillä, tai Roomalais-Aristotelisen kirkon jäsenillä on oikeus muuttaa maahan ja saada maan kansalaisuus. Lain mukaan kypriksi luetaan jokainen, joka on syntynyt Kyporiassa, tai jonka toinen, tai molemmat vanhemmat ovat kyprejä. Roomalais-Aritotelisen kirkon jäseneksi luetaan henkilö joka on kastettu Roomalais-Aritoteliseen uskontoon, eikä kuuluu mihinkään muuhun uskontoon. Heti lain voimaan tultua Kyporiaan suuntautuva muuttoliikenne kasvoi lähes neljällätoista prosentilla. Laki on herättänyt runsaasti keskustelua, sillä se mahdollistaa jokaisen turvapaikkaa hakevan saada kansalaisuus, mikäli hakija kääntyy Roomalais-Aristoteliseen uskoon. Tutkimusten mukaan vastaava keinottelu on kuitenkin vähäistä. Kyporia on maailman ainoa valtio, jossa valtaosa väestöstä kuuluu Roomalais-Aristoteliseen kirkkoon. Lähes 93 prosenttia Kyporian kansalaisista on kastettu kirkon jäseniksi. Muita Kyporiassa merkittäviä uskontoja ovat kristinusko 3% ja Bangladistisuus 2%. 2 Prosenttia väestöstä ei kuulu mihinkään uskontoon. Mittauksia on kuitenkin väitetty harhaanjohtaviksi, sillä lähivuosina maallistuminen on Kyporiassa ollut huomattavaa ja suuri osa väestöstä kuuluukin johonkin uskontoon lähinnä "tavan vuoksi". Kansanterveys Kyporialaisten elinajanodote on selvästi yli Euroopan keskitason. Väestön keskimääräinen elinikä vuonna 2020 oli 81 vuotta, naisilla 84 ja miehillä 79 vuotta. Kuolleisuus on 10 tuhatta asukasta kohden vuodessa. Yleisimmät kuolinsyyt vuonna 2016 olivat aivo- ja sydäninfarktit. Välimeren ruokavalio, johon kuuluvat muiden muassa pähkinät ja oliiviöljy yhdistettynä runsaaseen kalan ja vihannesten syömiseen on todettu kokonaisuutena terveelliseksi ja yhdeksi syyksi korkeaan elinajanosoitteeseen. Lapsikuolleisuus on 4 tuhatta syntynyttä kohden. Vuonna 2017 maassa oli arviolta 210 HIV/Aids-potilasta. Terveydenhuollon menot olivat vuonna 2019 5,3 % BKT:stä. Kulttuuri Kyporia on ollut koko historiansa osa länsimaista kulttuurin Kulttuurialuetta. Kyporialaiset itse luonnostelevat mielellään kulttuuriaan sisulla, tuhansien vuosien kulttuuriperimällä ja Roomalais-Aristotelisella kirkolla. Erilaisilla historiallisilla tekijöillä on merkittävä rooli modernin kyporialaisen identiteetin määrittelyssä. Kyporialainen kulttuuri on muodostunut paitsi yrityksestä olla "moderni", länsimaalainen, ja "uuteen maailmaan sopiva", myös tarpeesta pitää yllä perinteisiä uskonnollisia ja historiallisia arvoja. Ruoka ja juoma Kala on Kyporialla kallista, koska valtion vedet kärsivät liikakalastuksesta. Keittiöön kuuluvat kuitenkin esimerkiksi mustekala ja miekkakala. Kasvisruoista mainittakon "Bunajuuri" eli juustoa, kesäkurpitsaa ja perunaa sisältävä piirakka. thumb|275px|Kyporialaisia alkupaloja. Kyporialaisten ruokavalio koostuu pääosin kasvikunnan antimista, kuten täysjyväviljasta, oliiviöljystä, vihanneksista ja hedelmistä. Niitä täydennetään maitotuotteilla, kalalla, lihalla ja viinillä. Kalaa syödään vähintään muutamia kertoja viikossa, vaaleaa lihaa vain kerran viikossa ja punaista lihaa muutamia kertoja kuukaudessa. Ruoanlaitossa käytetään aina Kyporialaisia oliiviöljyjä. Tomaatit, munakoisot, perunat, sipulit ja pavut ovat tärkeimmät kasvikset kyporialaisessa keittiössä. Monenlaiset merenelävät, kuten erilaiset kalat, mustekalat sekä simpukat ovat näyttelevät myös hyvin suurta osaa kyporialaisessa keittiössä. Kyporialaiset (vuohen)juustot ovat myös merkittävä osa ruoanlaitossa, tyypillisimpiä juustoja ovat feta ja halloumi. Hunajaa käytetään paljon varsinkin jälkiruuissa, sokerin käyttö on taas verrattain vähäistä. juomakulttuuri Kyporian viinikulttuuri on nykyisin melko vaatimatonta verrattuna antiikin Kyporialaiseen viinikulttuuriin. Kyporian viinialueet ovat lukumäärästään huolimatta verrattain pieniä. Kuivan ja kuuman ilmaston vuoksi viinitarhat on yleensä sijoitettu pohjoisrinteisiin ja maan pohjoisosiin. Maan tärkeimmät viinialueet sijaitsevat joko Liborian provinssissa, tai Kyporian provinssin pohjoisosissa. Etelän Bavun seudun punaviinit ovat myös tunnettuja samoin kuin Boron väkevät viinit. Kyporian rypälelajikkeet ovat yleensä paikallisia, joita muualla maailmassa ei käytetä. Monet Kyporialaiset viinit ovatkin tunnettuja juuri ainutlaatuisesta lajikkeistaan, usein jopa pieni, muutamien tynnyrinalojen maatila on saattanut jalostaa käyttöönsä "oman" rypälelajikkeensa. Kyporian erikoisuus on koko maan alueella valmistettava valkoviini ruissima, johon lisätään paikallista männyn pihkaa. Ruissima on ainoa eurooppalainen mieto rypäleviini, jota saa maustaa. Viininjuonti on Kyporiassa suhteellisen runsasta, kyporialaiset (aikuiset) nauttivat lasin viiniä lähes joka aterialla. Viini onkin yksi Kyporian yleisimmistä maataloudentuotteita, ja vuodessa sitä tuotetaan noin 100 miljoona litraa. Kyporialaisten suosituimpia kokoontumispaikkoja ovat störrebucks-kahvilaketjun kahvilat, joissa he esimerkiksi pelaavat shakkia, lukevat ja puhuvat. Musiikki Kuuluisin Kyporialainen yhtye on vuoden 2021 Dollariviisut voittanut rock-yhtye Plus-Kakskytseitsemän. Yhtyeeseen kuuluvat Michael Lettu (laulaja), H-Bacco (basisti), Konstantiinus Khalifarnoos (kitaristi-laulaja), Christopher Ioinides (rumpali). Muita maailmanlaajuisesti merkittäviä/kuuluisia yhtyeitä ei Kyporassa ole, poislukien jo historian unohduksiin vaipunut vuoden 1999 euroviisut voittanut Bzikebi. Tapakulttuuri Ensimmäistä kertaa tavatessaan Kyporialaiset tervehtivät lyhyesti ja mutkattomasti. Kädenpuristuksen tulee olla tiukka ja sisältää silmäkontakti. Esittäytyminen tehdään tarkasti, hymyillen ja muodollisesti. Kyporiassa henkilöitä puhutellaan nimellä ja titteleiden käyttö on harvinaista. Käytännössä titteleitä käytetään vain keisariperheestä puhuttaessa tai työelämässä. Keskustelu on usein vilkasta ja elekielen sävyttämää. Tunteita ilmaistaan avoimesti ja värikkäin sankääntein. Myös huumoria viljellään puheessa runsaasti. Kirjallisuus Ensimmäiset selkeät todisteet kyporian kielisistä ja selkeään aakkostoon perustuvista kirjoista ovat ajalta 2000 eAk, tällöin Kyporian kirjalisuus koostui lähinnä byrokraattisista asiakirjoista ja historiankirjoituksesta. Antiikin menestyskaudella, ns. suurkeisarien kaudella (900 eAk - 870 jAk) Kyporian kirjallisuus rikastui, tuolta ajanjaksolta on selvinnyt tähän päivään runokokoelmia, historiankirjoituksia ja jopa varhaisia kaunokirjallisia teoksia. Suurkeisarien aikakauden päätyttyä ja kyprivaltakunnan romahdettua kyporian entinen loisto ja kulttuuri taantuivat useita vuosisatoja taaksepäin. Tämän pimeänä kautena (900 jAk - 1180 jAk) tunnetun ajanjakson aikana Kyporian kirjallisuus koostui lähes täysin virsistä, rukouksista, kirkon asiakirjoista ja muusta uskonnollisesta kirjallisuudesta. Kyporian kansalliskirjailijana pidetään yleisesti nationalismin aikakaudella vaikuttanutta ja Kyporian siirtomaasotiin osallistunutta Joan More Seferistä, jonka kenties tunnetuin teos on Yksi Askel Viel. thumb|George I.N Marktet Nykykirjailijoista ylivoimaisesti tunnetuin ja suosituin on George I.N Market, jonka fantasiakirjat ovat nousseet Kyporiassa lähes kulttiasemaan ja saavuttaneet mainetta myös ulkomailla. Myös historialliset kyprien valloitusretkistä kertovat romaanit ovat Kyporiassa suosittu tyylilaji. Urheilu Vaikka Kyporia ei olekaan saavuttanut merkittäviä olympiavoittoja, pitävät Kyporialaiset itseään urheilukansana. "Osallistuimme Olympoksen kisoihin jo kauan ennen nykyisiä valtioita, vieläpä voitokkaasti," on yksi perinteisistä perusteluista, jonka voit kyprin suusta kuulla. Kyporian suosituimmat urheilulajit ovat uppopallo ja jalkapallo, myös erilaiset taistelulajit ja ammunta ja metsästys ovat suuressa suosiossa. Jalkapallon asema suosituimpana urheilulajina on kiistaton Kyporiassa on 60 jalkapalloseuraa, joissa pelaa yhteensä 275 500 rekisteröityä pelaajaa. Seuroista merkittävimmät ovat Kirkuvia United (kotikenttä Kirkuvian Stadion) ja Teiresias (kotikenttä Rugrado). Seurat ovat myös Kyporian ainoat jotka osallistuvat Jalkapallon Mestarien Liigaan. Media Kyporian käytetyimmät uutismediat ovat televisio ja sosiaalisen median viestimet. Vuonna 2014 ne olivat pääasiallinen uutiskanava 80 prosentille kyporialaisista. Televisioyhtiöt olivat aiemmin valtion kontrolloimia yhtiöitä, mutta 1970-luvun loppupuolen jälkeen kaupalliset asemat ja yhtiöt ovat vieneet suurimman markkinaosuuden. Maassa on 37 yksityistä televisiokanavaa, joista muutama toimii maanlaajuisesti. Kyporiassa ilmestyy suuria määriä sanomalehtiä, näistä suurin määrä paikallisesti. Internetkäyttäjiä oli vuonna 2014 noin 85 % väestöstä Elokuvaus Kyporialainen elokuvateollisuus syntyi 1900-luvun alussa, piakkoin "liikkuvan kuvan" keksimisen jälkeen. Ensimmäinen Kyporialainen elokuva oli polttomoottorilla varustetun auton saapumista kuvaava elokuva Vauhti ja ensimmäinen näytelmäelokuva oli Viininjuojat. 1915 jAk humoristisiset elokuvat löivät itsensä läpi Kyporiassa ja loivat jopa muutamia maailmanlaajuisesti kuuluisia näyttelijöitä, esimerkiksi kyporialainen Chapl Echo ja tämän teollistumista kritisoiva humoristinen elokuvansa Takapajula olivat aikanaan hyvinkin tunnettuja. Vaikka elokuvatuotanto muissa maissa tyrehtyikin suurimmalta osin maailmansodan aikana, oli se lähes elokuvauksen kulta-aikaa Kyporiassa. Useat kuuluisat ohjaajat, kameramiehet ja näyttelijät laittoivat muut työnsä syrjään ja palvelivat Kyporiaa parhaimmalla osaamallaan tavalla - propagandan keinoin. Parhaimmillaan elokuvateattereihin saattoi ilmestyä uusi Kyporian asevoimien sitkeyttä ja maanpuolustustuksen tärkeyttä ylistänyt elokuva viikon välein. Sodan aikainen materiaalipula asetti kuitenkin haasteita yhtiöille ja niistä vain harvat kykenivät tuottamaan elokuvia totutulla budjetilla. Sodan jälkeen materiaalipula alkoi vähitellen helpottua. Vuosikymmenen loppuun mennessä olivat valmistuneet mm. seuraavat humoristiset elokuvat, Kulkurikersantti, Valkoinen karhu ja Susia suviyössä. Kymmenen vuotta sodan päättymisestä Kyporiassa valmistui suursodasta kertova elokuva Sodan toiset kasvot. 1948 julkaistun elokuvan ohjasi Billy Wyler ja se on edelleen Kyporian katsotuin elokuva, joka mm. näytetään aina sodan muistopäivänä. Nykyään Kyporian elokuvateollisuus on tunnettu lähinnä kulttielokuvasarjasta Bruntouchables. Johon seuraavat elokuvat kuuluvat; Bruntouchables, Bruntouchables2 Twice Bruntouched, Bruntouchtables3, 4Ever Bruntouchable, Bruntouchtables Civil War, Bruntouchables Next Generations, Bruntouchables generations2, Bruntouchables generations3, Bruntoucables Origins, Bruntoucables The Last Stand, Bruntouchables Past of future, Bruntouchables Firs Class, Bruntouchables Reconnected Contact, Bruntoucables Into Light ja Bruntouchables The Wrath of Simon. Ulkosuhteet Kyporialle on sen pienen koon ja resurssien puutteen vuoksi ollut elintärkeää luoda ulkomaihin vakaat poliittiset, taloudelliset ja sotilaalliset suhteet. Vuonna 2020 Kyporia perusti VIHTA:na tunnetun sotilasliittouman. Kyporia on myös osallistunut useisiin rauhanturvaoperaatioihin. Kyporian suurimat kauppakumppanit sijaitsevat Euroopan ja Aasian alueilla. Kyporian poliittiset ja taloudelliset suhteet ovat suuntautuneet länteen valtion perustamisesta lähtien. Kyporia otti maailmansodan jälkeen pasifistisen kannan moniin alueellisiin ja kansainvälisiin tapahtumiin Lähi-idän ulkopuolella. 2019 jAk Kyporia osallistui yhdessä Lizenin ja USA:n kanssa VIHTA:n perustamiseen ja on viimeinen siihen vielä kuuluva perustajajäsen. Kylmän sodan aikana maa oli virallisesti puolueeton, mutta käytännössä osa "länttä". Kylmän sodan päättymisen jälkeen Kyporia on osallistunut useisiin VIHTA:n johtamiin rauhanturvaoperaatioihin ja lisännyt sotilaallista läsnäoloaan useilla alueilla mm. uusien liittoumien keinoin. Suhteet kommunistisiin maihin Kyporian suhteet kommunistisiin valtioihin ovat pääosin kylmähköjä. Useisiin terrori-iskuihin syyllistyneen kommunistisen puolueen erottaminen puoluerekisteristä johti useiden kommunististen maiden vastustukseen ja jopa Katistanin uhkaukseen sekaantua Kyporian sisäpolitiikkaan aseellisin keinoin. Kuitenkin Kyporian rajanaapuri Khalifornia muodostaa tähän poikkeuksen. Huolimatta ajoittaisista kylmistä jaksoista, ovat maiden suhteet olleet pääosin lämpimät. Kyporia ja Khalifornia ovat mm. solmineet maiden välille puolustusliiton. Suhteet Aasian maihin Lähiaikoina Kyporia on pyrkinyt lähentämään välejään muihin Aasian valtioihin. Maa on aloittanut Pakistadiin varovaisesti suhtautuvan myöntyvyyspolitiikan ja perustanut Kortalian kanssa ARMO -liittouman. Do you hear the people sing, kansallislaulu Do yuo hear the people sing, on Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu, se esiintyy lähes kaikissa juhlissa, valtiollisissa tilaisuuksissa sitä pyritään kuitenkin välttämään, sen sotaiseen alkuperään vedoten. Ensimmäiset taltioidut kuvakset laulusta ovat kolme vuotta Kyporiassa käydyn Speltti-Kapinan jälkeen. Historioitsijoiden mukaan laulu "Do you hear the people sing" kuvastaa Kyporian kansan toiveita kapinan jälkeisestä paremmasta tulevaisuudesta. Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men? |It is the music of the people |Who will not be slaves again! |When the beating of your heart |Echoes the beating of the drums |There is a life about to start |When tomorrow comes! Nousee laulu ihmisten, |vihasta kasvaa köyhien. |Kuuletko kuinka laulaa kansa |kun se hylkää orjuuden? |Laulu mielet kiihdyttää, |sydän lyö tahtiin rumpujen. |Elämä vanha taakse jää, |koittaa huominen! Will you join in our crusade? |Who will be strong and stand with me? |Somewhere beyond the barricade |Is there a world you long to see? |Then join in the fight |That will give you the right to be free! Liity joukkoon marssivaan, |käy taakse barrikadien, |niin kanssas nähdä saan |maailman kansanvaltaisen! |Käy joukkoomme vaan, |kohta kanssasi jaan vapauden! Kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Will you give all you can give |So that our banner may advance |Some will fall and some will live |Will you stand up and take your chance? |The blood of the martyrs |Will water the meadows of Kyporia! |Joukko marssii eteenpäin, |ma katson lippuun liehuvaan. |Jotkut kaatuu viereltäin, |menehtyy taiston tuoksinaan. |ja verellään kasteltu |vainiot on Kyporian! kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Maanpuolustus, organisaatio ja kalusto Kyporian Itsepuolustusvoimia pidetään yksinä Lähi-idän vahvimmista. Kyporian puolustusmenot ovat Asraelia vastaan käydyn sodan ja useiden lähialueella tapahtuneiden terrori-iskujen takia verrattain korkeat: esimerkiksi vuonna 2021 jAk ne olivat 8.7 % maan bruttokansantuotteesta (17,4 miljardia). Kyporialla arvellaan olevan itsenäinen kyky laukaista tiedustelusatelliitteja Kirjalan, Khalifornian ja joku mukava suurvalta ohella. Tunnettuja Kyporialaisia aseta ovat muun muassa, Kyp-15 rynnäkkökivääri ja Mossu-Naantali kivääri, näistä jälkimmäinen on merkittävä vientituote. Kyporialla on oletettavasti ydinaseita. Useiden kansainvälisten arvioiden mukaan Kyporialla oli vuonna 2020 15-30 toimivaa ydinasetta. Kyporian arvellaan jatkokehittävän ydinaseitaan runsaasti, varsinkin vuonna 2021, jolloin nämä tutkimukset naamioitiin runsaan maskirovkan keinoin maanjäristyksiksi. Näiden kokeiden päätavoite oli todennäköisesti pyrkimys "kutistaa" ydinase ballistiseen ohjukseen sopivaksi. Yhdistyneet Valtiot (United Countries, UC) antoivat vuosina 2019 ja 2021 jAk päätöslauselman Kyporian mahdollisen ydinaseohjelman tarkastamisesta. Kyporia kieltäytyi yhteistyöstä. Itsepuolustusvoimat muodostuvat kolmesta asehaarasta Maa-, Meri-ja Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimista. Itsepuolustusvoimat valvovat sekä Kyporian sisäistä että ulkoista turvallisuutta. *Pääesikunta. *ELSO-osasto. *KIERIT-erikoisjoukot, 25+5 sotilasta. *Moffat. (Alla olevat puolustushaarat ovat pääesikunnalle alisteisia) Maa-itsepuolustusvoimat Maa-itsepuolustusvoimat valvovat Kyporian maa-alueiden koskemattomuutta ja turvaavat siviiliväestön elämäntavan jatkuvuutta. Maa-Itsepuolustusvoimat voidaan karkeasti jakaa kahteen sotilaslääniin, tai valmiusjoukkoihin ja reserviin. Kyporian sotilaslääni 1. Valmiusprikaati *Esikunta. *3x Jalkaväkirykmentti, 1900 sotilasta, 35x panssariajoneuvo, 15x muu ajoneuvo, 12x 120mm kranaatinheitin (ajoneuvoalustalla). *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo, 4x ilmatorjuntaohjusjärjestelmä, 4x ilmatorjuntavaunu, 24x kevyt ilmatorjuntaohjus vrt. Mistral. *Patteristo, 200 sotilasta, 15x 155mm tykki, 5x raketinheitin, 25x kuljetusajoneuvo. *Taistelupioneeripataljoona, 500 sotilasta, 15x pioneeripanssarivaunu (6x siltavaunu, 4x hinausvaunu, 5x raivausvaunu), 5x puhdistusajoneuvo, 10x panssariajoneuvo, 5x työkone. *Sotilaspoliisirykmentti, 2000 sotilasta, 75x panssariajoneuvo. *Huoltokeskus/kenttäsairaala, 1000 sotilasta, 30x kuljetusajoneuvo. 2. Valmiusprikaati *Esikunta. *3x Jalkaväkirykmentti. *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo *Patteristo. *Mekanisoitu TSTOS, 1910 sotilasta, 29x panssarivaunua, 48x rynnäkköpanssarivaunua, 18x 155mm panssarihaupitsia, 10x 120mm kranaatinheitin (ajoneuvoalustalla) *Taistelupioneeripataljoona. *Huoltokeskus/kenttäsairaala. Erillinen prikaati *3x jalkaväkirykmentti. *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo. *2x Patteristo. thumb|350px|Kyporialainen kevyt panssarivaunu [[Mukhava.]] Liborian sotilaslääni 3. divisioona *Panssariprikaati, 3200 sotilasta, 70x panssarivaunu, 90x rynnäkköpanssarivaunua *Jalkaväkiprikaati, 3x jalkaväkirykmentti. *Jalkaväkiprikaati, 3x jalkaväkirykmentti. *Taistelupioneeriprikaati, 4x taistelupioneeripataljoona. *Taistelua tukevat osastot, 2x ilmatorjuntapatteristo, 5x patteristo. Erillinen prikaati *3x Jalkaväkirykmentti *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo *2x patteristo Maa-itsepuolustusvoimien sotilaskohtainen varustus Sotilailla on ohjesäännön mukainen yksinkertainen (harmaa) kenttäunivormu m/15, jonka olkaimet ja takin reunukset ovat vaaleansinisiä. Mantelia pidetään vasemman olan yli rullattuna. Vyönä käytetään miehistövyötä m/14 johon kiinnitetään mm. patruunataskut, tarvikelaukku (ns. leipälaukku) ja kenttälapio. Miehistön pääaseina toimivat Mossu-Naantali automaattikivääri (ns. yhden linjan kivääri) m/12 (kaliiperi 7,62mm), Naantali-sotilaspistooli m/12 (kaliiperi 7,62mm) ja Kyp-15 Rynnäkkökivääri (johon on yleensä kiinnitetty Kyp-16-kranaatinheitin). Upseerit käyttävät yleisesti Kyp-19 konepistooleita. Muita varustukseen kuuluvia varusteita ovat mm. suunnistusvälineet, taisteluliivit, pimeänäkölaitteistot, kiikarit, veitset ja erilaiset heitteet. Meri-itsepuolustusvoimat Kyporian marialueiden alueellisen koskemattomuuden turvaaminen on asetettu Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien tehtäväksi. *Esikunta ja huolto-osat *Rannikkolaivasto viisi VL-Hai luokkaan kuuluvaa alusta (VL-Sinihai, VL-Tiikerihai, VL-Valashai, VL-Valkohai ja VL-Merilehmä.) *'Rannikkoprikaati' (sis. alla olevat yksiköt) *Rannikkojääkäripataljoona 31 maihinnousu-/joukkojenkuljetusvenettä, 750 sotilasta *Rannikkojalkaväkipataljoona 450 sotilasta *Taistelusukeltajakoulu *Meritorjuntaohjusyksikkö, 200 sotilasta, 6x (raskas) meritorjuntaohjus laukaisulaite, 10x (kevyt) meritorjuntaohjus laukaisulaite, 15x panssariajoneuvo, 15x mönkijä. *Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien Paikallisyksiköt, 1500 sotilasta. Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimat Kyporian Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimat turvaavat ilma-alueiden koskemattomuuden ja kriisitilanteissa tukevat muiden aselajien toimintaa. *Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimien operatiivinen iskukyky muodostuu yhdestä laivueesta, johon kuuluu 30 torjuntahävittäjää ja 30 sotilastehtäviin soveltuvaa lennokkia. (410 mekaanikkoa ja huoltohenkilöstöä, 90 lentäjää). *Maahanlaskurykmentti, 30 kuljetushelikopteria, kaksi pataljoonaa jalkaväkeä (yht. 660 sotilasta). *Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimien paikallisyksiköt, 1500 sotilasta. Luokka:Alueet Luokka:Valtiot, Alueet Luokka:Valtiot Luokka:Kyporia Luokka:Suositellut artikkelit